Zombies' Superstar Saga Revenge
by larrykoopa1988
Summary: Based upon the original crossover series by Game2002. Five months after his defeat at Mushroom City by the Mario brothers and Franchouchou, Bowser now uses a newly discovered secret to get back at his enemies in a most vile plot. Meanwhile, the Mario brothers decide to visit to their idol friends and find a taste of Saga Prefecture.
1. Chapter 1

A PLK Production

.

.

.

.

Based upon the series by _Game2002_

Dark clouds hung above the Koopa Kingdom in a gloomy array. Wind flew through the night, carrying the screams of the sediment along with it. Bowser's Castle stood tall over the land. The earth claimed by the dead, the abandoned, and the hated.

Torch flames echoed inside the throne room and combated the piercing moonlight. At the high chair of the kingdom, Bowser sat with the most scowling of looks. He tapped his finger on the armrest. Other than that, the room was completely silent.

"For years I wanted Princess Peach," Bowser bemoaned, "I wanted her people to hail on my order. I've lost this opportunity countless times."

He glanced to his right where Kamek was calmly sitting criss-crossed with his scepter laid down in front.

"But now I realize that I've lost something much greater," he continued, "I lost my honor, my dignity, MY people's respect. Getting beaten by Mario was one thing, but now I have been disgraced twice by a bunch of happy-go-lucky singing zombie girls!"

Bowser's hand clenched into a fist as his breathing intensified. Smoke was now streaming out of his nostrils with every breath he took.

"I dream of bringing endless pain to their rotten cores," he growled as he slammed his fist upon the armrest, "The undead always bow to the Koopa crown!"

Movement came from the shadow of a thick pillar. A koopa slowly approached the throne, taking seemingly cautious steps.

**BGM: Tower Theme (NSMBWii)**

"Relax, my lord, relax," the koopa said in an attempt to placate his master, "your victory is inevitable."

The koopa continued to walk towards Bowser and now its face was exposed out of darkness. He had an aged complexion with several scars, which marked his seniority and experience. The koopa also wore a metallic uniform with a painted yellow circle on the upper right chest.

Bowser's frown hardened, "Don't try to comfort me with lies. You might be one of the kingdom's best tacticians but like everyone else here, you respect your king. Besides, where have you been for these past two attacks!"

The koopa halted his approach. "I told you that I had to deal with other matters in the kingdom," he notes, "Thanks to those blasted unions, the town south of here wants to put your head on a stake. They were going to blow your castle up until I took care of their 'brave' leaders."

"Ohhhh….how impressive," Bowser sarcastically jeered.

Kamek turned his attention to Bowser and then back down to the aged koopa. "Commander Koop, why don't give King Bowser an update on our latest operation," he requested, "particularly about the drive."

"Yes," Koop nodded, "the engineers have finished the experimental phase and now all we need to do is install it into the fleet. It should take no more than several days for us to be ready."

"Finally," Bowser chuckled, "some good news."

Kamek observed the King's expression change into a malicious smirk.

"Tell Captain Goomba and the others to gather their forces," Bowser ordered, "as well as getting the essentials from our new_ allies_."

"I just hope this doesn't kill us all or that we screw up thanks to those lying mercenaries you use as spies," Kamek commented

"We can't die," Bowser reminded him, "and the Bandits are not liars. They just distort facts if you don't pay them high enough; I paid them more than plenty. Plus the information they gave was confirmed true by our troops."

Bowser looked back at Koop. "Why haven't you left yet?" he snapped.

**BGM Ends**

The commander was shook back into attention, "Yes sir," he responded. Koop turned back to the door and began to leave but stopped for a moment. "Lord Bowser, do you think you could put some incense in this room?" he asked, "it's pretty stuffy."

"Get out of here!" Bowser yelled.

.

.

.

.

.

**Zombies' Superstar Saga 3**

**Chapter 1: Conspiracy**

Commander Koop proceeded down a large corridor filled with large sturdy columns. This section of the castle had no lighting except what the moon and stars provided.

**BGM: Underground Castle (Paper Jam)**

Halfway through the corridor, Koop heard a crackled voice come from behind. Koop paused to look but he could not see who was there. When it continued again, it spoke longer and in an unnatural tongue that stabbed fear into a person's spine. However, Koop understood what it meant with calm and patience.

"King Bowser wants you to give the crystals that you promised," Koop replied, "we need them as soon as possible."

The crackle continued into different arrangements with a very sharp chaotic tone.

Koop sighed, "I know he asks for the impossible but we have to cooperate if we want to succeed in our goals. We have an obligation."

The voice lowered into a grumble. It made a short quip, then fell flat silent.

**BGM Ends**

"Look, I have to relay orders to the captains. Please bring the crystals to the engineers in the morning."

Koop heard a mumble of agreement. A cloud shifted out of the twilight, giving him a better chance to see. He could spot a purple figure in the distance. Red eyes opened to greet Koop's stare. He gave a short nod and the figure disappeared behind the pillars. The commander turned to continue his assigned duty and whistled away in the still of the air.

Night had come to raise the dead. Only hell can bring them back down.

TO BE CONTINUED

It's a short end but I didn't want to kill the mood of the scene.

Bowser and Kamek are Nintendo characters.

I made up Commander Koop myself. I figured a short name such a Koop would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy this one.

Sorry it's been a while but I've been catching up with school and the sorts.

I've put enough words in here to compensate for the last chapter's shortness.

If you still hate me for it, don't know what to tell you, mate.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Good Morning Once Again SAGA**

* * *

The humid sunny day radiated across Saga in an ever ceaseless barrage. The local policeman, a regular eye-catcher of the seven girls, mildly strolled around the neighborhood on his bike. On one of the roads he patrolled, a manhole cover began to rise out of its place. However, the policeman could not get out of the way in time when he just noticed it. He was thrown on his back as the tire was abruptly halted by the metal cover.

**BGM: SMB3 - World 1**

"Mama mia! I-I'm-a so sorry for that!" a mustachioed man apologized as he climbed out of the pit. He bore a red clothes, red hat with a capital M, blue overalls, and a pair of brown work boots. Followed behind him was a taller man with similar facial hair and clothes, however his was colored green rather than red.

The policeman got up and shook the asphalt from his clothes. "I'm fine but what are you doing messing around in the sewers? I wasn't notified of any authorized work done in this neighborhood," he recalled.

Mario looked to his brother with a concerning expression. Luigi then quickly answered, "Theez-a was on-call emergency. Someone flush-a their snake down dee toilet."

Perplexed by these two individuals, the officer noted, "You don't have any safety equipment with you. You're not in worker uniforms. Definitely, you two sound very off from the locals around here. Are you two American tourists?"

"Ameri-what?" Mario asked before being nudged by his older brother. "Ah yes, I am a tourist. Dee one-a you paisanos call Logan Paul."

"Uhh, ok," the officer stood with even more confusion.

Suddenly, a deep male voice called out from behind the officer, "Yo yo yo, check the mic yo!"

Three young guys, dressed in casual street clothes, collectively walked in rhythm attempting to make a sick beat. Their hands swinging up and down. Referring to the pair of brothers, they began to spit their content, "Hey yo, you got some nice Timbs. How much you want for them coz I got-"

They paused in place when they realized the third person was a policeman.

The officer recognized the rapper trio. "Hey, I have some talking to do with you boys." He quickly grabbed his bike and followed the group as they ran off in a hurry.

"Phew! That was-a very close one, Mario," Luigi took a deep breath. "By the way, who eez Logan Paul?"

Mario shrugged, "I don't know exactly. Ai said the web thingy here told about-a him being famous in Japan for dead bodies and what-a-not"

"Maybe he's Kotaro's brother," Luigi pondered.

Mario nodded, "Maybe."

The two plumbers had remembered most of the directions on how to get to the girls' house.

**BGM End**

* * *

The expansive house, a mansion marked by Hades, awoke to the rumbling of death's nemeses, the immortal princesses and their aggressively enthusiastic necromancer. The day's pep talk in the "dungeon" had already taken place, with Kotaro, insultingly praising the girls' splendid efforts to make their shows hit in Kyushu as well as looking forward to Shikoku (the neighboring island to the northeast).

Kotaro decided to postpone practice for several days as a reward for such accomplishment, though this was after a long "don't get ahead of yourselves" tirade. In the sleeping room, Saki sat on her futon next to Lily, who was looking at a picture book. Both were in their sleeping outfits.

"Whatcha got there, Shrimpy?" Saki asked the small girl.

Lily replied, "It's a book with drawings about different kinds of dogs." She pouted, "And my name is Lily. Stop calling me Shrimpy."

Saki gave her a shit-faced grin, "Whatever you say, shortstuff. Hey, you can tell what kind of dog Romeo is with that book, right?"

Lily flicked her long blue hair to the side, "No, not really. Romeo's pretty special, I guess."

Saki jested, "Alright then, Doctor Go Masao." She mockingly continued, "Pwease help me wif moi poodle, Docto Go Masaow, heeheehee."

Lily jumped up to tackle Saki but was unable to get past the biker's arms. She could still smack the blonde girl's head. "I told you not to call me by that name! I'm Lily!"

"What's going on here?" A soft voice entered the room. Both Saki and Lily looked to the walkway where Sakura, fresh out from the wash, with a towel wrapped around her upper torso.

Lily turned away and crossed her arms, "Saki-chan is bullying me again," she answered.

Sakura looked at Saki, who raised her hands in innocence. "Don't pick on Lily's name, Saki. You know how she feels about that," she told her.

Saki slightly nodded to her, "Look, I get that I tease you a lot, shrim-er, Lily, but just know that, between us three, I love you like a little sister, and that I really appreciate the effort you put into this group...how's that sound?"

Lily gave no response. After many seconds passed by, Saki turned to the redhead and rolled her eyes. She was about to get up and leave when all of a sudden she felt a body grasp her into an embraceful hug.

"Thank you, Saki-chan. I love you too," Lily said.

Saki began to slightly blush as they held onto each other for a minute. "Ok, ok, I gotta get going on the chores. How about we meet here later and watch a movie?" she told her little companion with a gleeful smile.

"Cool!" Lily grabbed the book and scuttled out of the room, leaving just Saki and Sakura alone. The redhead zombie gave Saki a humorous smirk while the blonde stuck her tongue out at her.

"That was real sweet of you," Sakura chuckled. Steam floated from her body as the hot water condensed with the air conditioning of the room.

Saki blew over her shoulder, "Whatever, just don't go telling people that I am soft." She moved her hand towards Sakura's stomach in an attempt to grab her towel. "Or else," she threatened.

"EEK!" Sakura squealed as she swatted Saki's hand away with one hand and held the top ridge of the towel fold with the other.

Kotaro entered the room with Romeo in his hands. He gently stroked the top ridge of the zombie dog's head, which the animal expressed with high approval. After glancing at both girls, a moment of silence followed. "What?" He grouched.

"Nothing," Sakura nervously answered, "Saki and Lily were just having a very cute moment. What is up with you, Kota-"

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A CRAP ABOUT HOW YOU STUPID ZOMBIES SPEND YOUR MINDLESS DAYS?!" Kotaro screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sakura flinched back and covered her ears to deafen the verbal assault by her manager. Saki gave out a loud sigh, "Here we go again."

Kotaro gave attention to the blonde zombie girl, "You have something to say?"

Saki, infuriated, shoved her index finger into Kotaro's chest, "Yea! What has been getting into your panties, shades? You should be happy that this crew has made some very good progress. Hell, you should be on your knees worshipping us, but instead you have just been screaming and yelling at us this morning for no reason. You're just like a spoiled little twerp." Saki gave him a shove on the last word.

Quickly, Kotaro set Romeo down and then rushed at Saki with a push that sent her body crashing into the wall. The impact plopped her head onto the floor, where she was totally stunned by what happened. Once she was able to re-attach her body together, she took a nearby broom and smacked Kotaro from behind in full force. His head hit on the side of the doorway.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

A dazed Kotaro began to sway a little before succumbing to a fall. He tried to grab onto anything he could, which included Sakura, though he only managed to rip the towel off her body as he landed. In a chain reaction, Sakura was pushed forward onto the ground; her arms jumped out of their sockets and spread out forward

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, "Someone get my arms!"

Saki looked on for a moment and then realized it would be very improper for Sakura to be helplessly nude in front of the jerk manager. She rushed over to aid the redhead with her appendages. Once connected as a whole, Sakura covered her form with the towel. Both girls noticed that Kotaro had somewhat recovered from the smacking. He slowly gathered strength to compose a kneeling position.

On her feet again, Sakura approached her ill-tempered boss, who kept his scowling frown at the young girl.

"Well?" she asked.

"Pfft. What?!" he snapped.

A loud clap filled the room as Sakura's hand struck Kotaro's face. Fear now replaced his frown. Rarely was it that Sakura was furious, let alone towards Kotaro, but physical assault from her was new.

He was astonished. "Di-di-did you just hit me?"

"Yes! I hit you because I'm sick of you disrespecting me! I'm sick of you disrespecting all of us after we've put out so much hard work and energy for you! We do this for Saga but we'd appreciate it if we could come home to a happy loving face instead of your complaining bullshit! Is that so fucking hard to do?!"

She slightly sniffled, turned away, and stormed out of the room. A stunned Saki stood there listening to Sakura going upstairs and slamming a door.

She glanced at Kotaro, "Uhhhhh"

_DING_ _DONG!_ The doorbell rang.

A pause followed.

The doorbell rang again.

"Are you gonna get that?" Saki asked.

* * *

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Koop's footsteps on the concrete floor resonated. This was mute in comparison with the noise surrounding him. Hammers smashing, drills screeching, and big machinery boasting everywhere. Wooden planks and metal slats lay arranged in rows and columns. On Koop's left, there were steel framed glass windows. Opposite of the windows, there was a large painted mural of sorts, giving the establishment's title:_ Koopa Royal Aviators & Manufacturing_

Koop was in one of the kingdom's airship factories.

He approached another wearing a particularly unique white helmet.

"Are you the foreman?" Koop inquired.

The koopa turned and nodded, "Yes, I am. I assume your Commander Koop?"

Koop confirmed, "Indeed. I'm here for the monthly report. This one is going directly to the king."

The foreman sighed nervously, "I'm sorry but we don't have the report."

Koop was confused, "Excuse me?"

"There's been a problem, sir. If you would follow me, I can explain what I am talking about."

Both koopas walked over to the office section of the building. Along the way, assembled airship sections hung from the ceiling, secured by large clamps attached to thick metal beams.

"I hope you at least got the crystals," Koop commented aloud.

"Don't worry, we got them."

Once in the office section, the foremen pointed to a room in the back. Koop looked found a door ajar with a broken window. Glass was shattered across Koop's path. His shoes made crunching sounds while he walked through the mess. The foreman stood by the door and observed. There were wrecked folder organizers everywhere. Papers chaotically filled the rest in. A broken microwave, a smashed desk phone, among other things. It was a pure disaster.

Koop's mouth dropped. "What the hell happened here?"

The foreman shook his head, "There was a break-in last night. Seems they took every technical journal, monthly report, schematic, and blueprint that was for this project."

"Any clue on who did this?" Koop asked.

"The guards were gassed last night," the foreman explained, "the only thing we know is that two engineers didn't show up for work today, which is pretty suspicious. We have no solid trace on their whereabouts."

Koop's head panned the room. "No doubt this is the work of spies," he mumbled.

"You think they're selling them to pirates, Commander?" The foreman wondered

"No, they wouldn't have any value in them. Only the Mushroom Kingdom would have an interest," Koop answered.

"Well that makes this worse since I have more bad news to tell you."

Koop emitted a short growl and looked to the foreman with a sarcastic grin, "What now?"

"Uh...t-the day before, w-we found several structural flaws. They're not lethal or immediately dangerous but they are problematic," the foreman looked downwards.

Koop was frustrated, "Do you need something from me?"

The foreman nodded, "We need two and a half more weeks to correct this."

Koop shook his head again and walked back towards the door. "The king has given you enough time."

"But I need to gather the materials and it's hard to do so with all these strikes happening. Plus, it will take time with what labor we have now," the foreman pleaded.

Koop moved towards the foreman's face. "You have four days starting today to get this fixed and ready."

Koop proceeded to walk back to the factory assembly.

The foreman jeered, "It's easy for you to give orders but you have no clue how much you've stretched our line thin. Shit, we struggle to even eat after you started the wage cuts."

Koop stopped walking.

The foreman continued, "Shipments delayed, orders conflicting, supplies drying out. We could handle the king's shenanigans when it was a month here and there out of the year but now it's a whole year long stretch. We need food and sleep too, damnit!"

"Four days," Koop repeated.

While the commander left the premises, the foreman stood in place looking down at his feet. His hands were clenched.

"I hate this place!"


End file.
